


A helping hand

by Anaelita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Condoms, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Dreams, Kissing, Late at Night, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Lara has a certain fondness for her friend Phil. It's been months now, but she never dared to act on it. An improvised night at his place proves her crush to be requited...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 26





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanted to try something new : I'm feeling more at ease writing porn now, but I wanted to see if I could write something smutty outside of any fandom for once.
> 
> Thanks for trying it out, have fun :)

"Wanna hang out at my place tonight ?", Phil asks Lara over the phone on a Saturday afternoon.

"Oh, sure, I'd love that", she genuinely says. "Should I bring something to drink ?"

"Yeah, let's do this, I'll grab some munchies and call for Andy to join us."

"Perfect ! It's been a while since I've seen you both, it's gonna be nice."

"See you around 8 then ?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks for the invitation", Lara joyfully says before hanging up. She takes a deep breath, and lets a wide smile take over her face. She's always happy to spend some time with her close friends, but she has another reason to be eager for tonight : she's had a crush on Phil for a while now, and is often searching for excuses to spend some time with him...

Phil is a nice guy to hang out with : smart, fun even if it's often on the sarcastic side, and he has a solid general culture that makes room for nice discussions.

Lara always found him interesting, but over the last few weeks she realized she found him very attractive as well.

And there's another thing : Phil likes to talk about sex.

They have long and meaningful conversations about it, which Lara appreciates both because it's a topic she likes in general, and because it allows her to peek at what else could be between them. She wouldn't dare approach her friend, though, not without a clear signal from him.

And that's where things go down : he's friendly and all, but never really showed interest in being more than friends.

To hell with it, Lara's determined on spending some good times anyway, and she'll simply look at him from afar, after all it's free as in "free beer". That doesn't stop her from fantasizing about what ifs and wondering what could happen... Her imagination is wild, so she has no problem picturing him kissing her, his wands wandering around her body and doing unspeakable things to her. Actually, she even masturbated to thoughts of him a couple of times...

But tonight is friends' night.

Lara knows their common friend Andy will be there, so there's no need to anticipate things that are not bound to happen. Still, that doesn't stop her from making herself pretty for the occasion. She takes a shower, shaves her armpits and her bikini line. She shampoos her long curly brown hair, brushes them under the running water. When she's done cleaning up and drying, she puts her favorite black underwear on, and she slips her generous curves inside a black form-fitting top and denim jeans. She completes her outfit with her customary boots, and gazes at her reflection in the mirror of her bedroom. Satisfied with the result, she drives to the closest supermarket to buy two bottles of red wine, then to Phil's apartment.

"Hey, you're here !", her friend greets her on the doorway. "Andy couldn't make it tonight, so it's just the two of us."

"Oh, Okay." She shrugs and adds with a smile, "Fine by me." And it really is, because she'll get to spend some time alone with him.

Phil leads her to the living room, where he set a table with a few munchies on it.

They both sit around it and start taking the latest news from each other.

* * *

A few drinks later, the conversation has drifted towards sex, as it regularly does. They exchange about their past experiences, and their visions of what sexual relationships should be.

Lara likes when they exchange about such subjects, because they often find themselves agreeing on them, and it gives her fuel for her fantasies. She chastises herself though, as she wouldn't want to show her attraction to Phil without being sure he's interested in her first.

Phil doesn't step out of line, always the gentleman, never showing any form of more-than-friendly interest. What he does, though, when time and more drinks pass by, is offering, "Hey, wanna sleep here tonight ? I'm sure you're way too drunk to drive now."

"Oh, um, sure", Lara shakes her head, "I should have thought of that..."

"Newbie's mistake", Phil teases her.

She playfully pokes her tongue out at him. "Alright, alright. Show me to your guest room, then."

But he says, "Um, I don't have any... We'll have to share my bed. Do you mind ?"

Lara swallows, suddenly antsy. "No", she breathes out at length.

"C'mon, I don't bite", Phil chuckles as he gets up from his chair.

Lara has a nervous chuckle, before she decides to follow him. She wouldn't mind Phil biting her... But he's a friend. So they're just going to sleep together. Literally.

Phil leads her to his bedroom, closes the curtains and proceeds to undress until he's only wearing his boxers. He's even hotter half-naked : not overly sportive, yet fit, his body is well-defined and Lara would kill to have an occasion to put her hands on him. Oh, and that tantalizing happy trail...

She tries her best not to stare, and imitates him. She discards her boots next to the bed, slides out of her jeans, folds them and places them atop her boots. Then she deftly removes her bra, only keeping her top and panties to go to bed.

Phil takes the right side of the bed, and pats the space next to him.

Lara has a shy smile, but complies, tucking herself close to her friend, though not touching. She tries her best to not be affected by being so close to her crush but it's hard to focus when she can feel his warmth spreading into the blanket he pulls over them both.

Then Phil turns off the light, bidding her good night.

Lara lets her eyes adjust to the darkness, staring at the ceiling. Good thing they had a few drinks tonight, or she would have been kept awake all night long because of her naughty thoughts...

* * *

Lara wakes up in the middle of the night to some light movement close to her, blearily opens her eyes and squints to see what's going on. There are a few rays of moonlight peering through the curtains, helping her distinguish the foreign room.

Phil is sat on the edge of the bed, and there's some kind of repetitive wet sound.

She frowns behind his back, buts soon realizes he's masturbating next to her. Her heart misses a beat at him being so shameless... She's supposed to be sleeping, but still.

Phil lets out a soft groan.

Lara blinks and finds herself aroused by the thought of her crush getting off. She wonders if she is supposed to do something, because she very much wants to.

"Unf..."

Lara's horny and lost. She doesn't understand why Phil would do such things while she's here. Did their evening together ignite something ? She sure hopes so... But then, he would have tried something while she was awake if he was interested in her. Maybe he's just thinking of someone else...

But, "Lara...", he quietly moans.

Her eyes fly wide open in surprise, and something warm coils in her gut at hearing her name spoken in such a sultry voice. There's a fleeting moment where she doesn't know how to react to this, but then it dawns on her that he _is_ interested in her. She purses her lips and decides to pursue her desires... She cautiously raises a hand, careful not to startle Phil, but then realizes she's going to do so if she doesn't warn him. So she steels herself, arm up in mid-air, and softly asks, "Need a hand ?"

Phil straightens up, back tense, and stops any movement.

Lara cautiously brings her raised hand to Phil's back, placing it between his shoulder-blades in an attempt to ease him a little. She catches her breath at feeling such a warm and soft skin under her fingers, and trails them down along his spine until she reaches the small of his back. She can hear his breathing getting faster as she does so, and her mind races wild at the idea that she might be able to pleasure Phil soon.

He doesn't speak, but leans into the touch, relaxing his back under her fingertips. He puts his hands on either side of his hips, letting her do as she pleases.

Lara interprets this as silent consent, and moves to kneel behind him. She places her knees on each side of Phil's hips, and sits on the balls of her feet. She takes a deep breath and cautiously leans in to place a soft kiss on his neck.

He exhales a soft moan, tilts his head to the side in a silent invitation.

She bites her lower lip and dives in mouth first, gently scraping her teeth against the tender skin of his neck, playfully nibbles his earlobe.

Phil is very responsive, moaning when she gently bites him, and squirming a little under her ministrations.

She smirks against his skin, and places her hands on his shoulders, starts sliding them down along his bare arms, appreciating the outline of his body. Then she goes all the way back up, slowly, and her fingers slide along his shoulders to she can gain access to his front.

"Are you sure ?", Phil softly asks as her hands reach past his collarbones.

"Yeah", she exhales against his shoulder. She discovers the broad expanse of his torso, and kisses him again, on the neck, on the shoulder, on the back, intent on conveying her want through her touches.

She distantly feels Phil's heartbeat quickening under her fingertips, and her crush kind of leans into the touch so she indulges him, caressing his pecs, his abs, lingering at his sides or ghosting over his happy trail.

Lara swallows when she feels the distinct dip of his hips against her fingertips, slides them along the smooth line going towards his groin, and finally, finds the tuft of hair just above it. She steels herself and continues her exploration further, grabs his rock hard erection with her right hand and starts lazily stroking, tightening her fingers when she's around the flared tip.

"Unf..."

Lara smirks against Phil's neck where she's gently biting him, sucks the soft skin there and quickens her strokes, her left hand still roaming his chest. She realizes he's leaking already, and smears the precome along his length to ease the slide.

Phil lets out a low husky groan that goes straight to Lara's core.

She tightens her grip on him and strokes faster, feeling him throb between her fingers in return. She's kind of proud she has such an effect on him, and decides there and then she wants to see him come undone... well, too bad she won't be able to see his face, but she's determined on making him moan when he comes.

"Feels good", he breathes out, "So good..."

Lara scoots closer to Phil, and presses her ample chest flush against his back, relishing in the warmth irradiating from him.

He leans into the touch, apparently pleased to feel her against him, and bucks his hips into her palm.

She bites her lower lip, and speeds up her moves with her right hand, while her left fingers unabashedly play with one of his nipples.

There's a hiss, followed by a lewd moan and a shudder.

Pumped up by her newfound confidence, and increasingly aroused, Lara presses her breasts against Phil's back. She strokes his erection faster now, and playfully rubs her fingers on the vein underside, delighted by his husky moans.

"Fuck... So close..."

Lara's left hand moves to his other nipple, grabs it and starts rolling it gently between her thumb and forefinger, all the while never stopping her ministrations with her other hand or her mouth. She can tell he's about to climax, judging by the way his dick throbs faster in her hand, and the way his breathing hitches now and then. She wonders what could trigger his orgasm...

But, "Bite me", he whines.

She pinches his nipple a little harder and happily obliges, sinking her teeth in the tender skin where his shoulder meets his neck.

A long and low husky groan passes past Phil's lips, and he comes right there and then, a series of loud moans accompanying each spurt of hot cum splattering on the bedroom floor.

Lara keeps pumping until he's a trembling mess.

Phil's right hand moves to Lara's, preventing any further movement.

She contentedly sighs against his neck, and her left hand slides above his heart, feeling his heartbeat slowly come back to normal.

He takes in a couple of deep breaths, and his right fingers intertwine with hers, a soft gesture that has her heart doing weird things. "Um... I have to clean", he raggedly says, still basking in the afterglow.

"Sure", she says, and kneels back, reluctantly leaving his warmth.

Phil leans to the side in order to reach his lamp on the night table, and lights it up.

Lara blinks to adjust to the luminosity. Once her eyes are comfortable again she gazes at Phil.

Back still turned to her, he searches through his night table's drawer to find tissues, then cleans up the mess on the floor.

She feels kind of anxious – and horny – now that they're done, and wonders what's gonna happen next...

Phil throws the tissues into the nearby trash bin, and takes another couple of deep breaths. Then he finally turns his head around to look at his friend.

Lara swallows as his green eyes dive into hers, unsure of how to react now that they've crossed a line.

But he quickly hops on the bed and crawls to her, raising a hand out to tuck a stray hair strand behind her ear. His hand then trails down, stops to feel the pulse on her neck, and grabs her nape, caressing the hair at the back of her neck.

All the while Lara doesn't dare move, but she's getting increasingly impatient and excited.

"Can I kiss you ?", Phil quietly asks.

There's a fleeting moment where she wonders if she heard right, and her gaze flickers to his mouth, but looking back up she finds want and expectation in his eyes... she eagerly nods, after all she's been fantasizing about him more than once.

He has a soft smile as his fingers card into her hair, and he pulls her close, leaning in to meet her lips.

She closes her eyes and parts her lips a little, anticipation peaking when she feels a breath ghosting over her lips.

His lips are soft, warm against hers, and he presses them a bit hard for a first kiss. He leans back after a short while, then comes back full force, using her surprised moan to sneak his tongue inside her mouth.

Lara surrenders to her crush, letting him dominate the kiss willingly, surprised and aroused to have him so eager.

And Phil knows how to kiss alright, playfully biting her lower lip when he's not plunging his tongue deep to taste her.

Lara feels dizzy from the want she feels in the other's movements, and idly wonders if her crush is requited or if it's just the spur of the moment... She leans back and breaks the kiss gasping for air, eyes boring into half-lidded ones. She absentmindedly licks her lower lip, prompting Phil to gaze at her mouth, and it's the only warning she gets before he leans in again, kissing her feverishly.

Her hands find anchor on Phil's sides, groping at every expanse of skin she can find, appreciating his build and soft skin. She feels his muscles flex then relax under her fingers, tries to pull him closer to feel his body against hers.

He seems to get the hint because soon he's hovering above her, the hand that's at her nape helping her down on the mattress. But he leans back up, and when his eyes meet hers again, he says, "I want to make you feel good, too."

Lara catches her breath, and swallows around the sudden dryness in her throat. "Please do", she weakly says, averting her eyes to the side.

Phil smiles and kneels next to her. He gives her a slow once-over, and holds a hand out to caress her arm.

Lara likes the contrast between his pale skin and her tanned one, appreciates the gentle touches, and yearns for more of it...

But Phil takes the initiative : his other hand moves to touch her too, and he starts an exploration of her generous body. He caresses her breasts through her form-fitting top, before helping her out of the irrelevant piece of clothing. He bites his lower lip at her ample chest revealed to him, and starts gently fondling it. His hands are large, warm, and playful, fingernails ghosting over her nipples before he grabs them and starts rolling them between his fingers.

Lara moans, she's very sensitive there and it only makes her even more aroused. "Yeah, like that", she encourages him.

He raises an eyebrow, smirks and thoroughly massages her plump breasts, fingers pinching her nipples every now and then.

Lara feels another wave of arousal when he lightly pulls on her nipples then releases them, making her chest softly bounce. "More", she moans, "I... I really like my tits being played with", she reveals.

"Ooh", he simply says, and pulls harder on her nipples until they're unbearably tense.

Lara hisses, and lets out a lewd moan when Phil releases her nipples and her breasts bounce again. She feels herself getting wetter by the second, and realizes her panties are probably soaked by now.

As though he'd heard her think, Phil's gaze flickers to her curves, while one of his hands stray down, gently caressing her round tummy, her large hips, her thick thighs, and finally reaches out for their inner sides.

She shivers under his touch, arches her back and spreads her legs to encourage him further.

He smiles at her, gives her a hungry look before stopping all his ministrations to kneel between her legs.

Lara's breath catches when she fully registers what's going to happen. She uncomfortably bucks her knees up.

Phil tucks his thumbs inside the hem of her panties and lightly tugs, silently asking for permission.

Lara nods and lifts her hips up, letting herself be undressed by her crush.

As she wriggles her butt out of her panties, Phil stops and catches the last piece of fabric separating them by the middle, feeling her juices spreading on his fingers. "So wet", he says with the slightest hint of awe.

Lara flushes red all the way down her cleavage. She knows she's terribly aroused but didn't think he'd notice it that soon...

Phil hums, a satisfied smile on his face, and finishes to remove her underwear, then lays on the bed between her legs.

Lara lays back on the mattress, skin tingling in anticipation.

He dives in head first, licking one long stripe up Lara's dripping slit, hums when he finally tastes her, and starts eating her out.

"Aaghnn !" A surprised wail escapes the young woman, as she fully takes in the fact that her friend desires her. She yields and lets herself be caught in the moment, fully enjoying his ministrations. "Fuck", she curses when he starts sucking her clit, breathing heavily. Her right hand flies to Phil's hair, pulling him close and directing him where it feels better.

He hums around her clit, and keeps going until Lara's a quivering and moaning mess.

A finger enters her, then another, eliciting a lewd moan. "Unf, yeah, like that", she says as Phil curves his fingers just right inside her, all the while never removing his sinfully skilled mouth.

He inserts a third finger and relentlessly attacks her sweet spot, still earnestly sucking her clit, his free hand holding her thigh so she doesn't squirm too much.

Lara melts under Phil's doings and abandons herself, moaning unabashedly and bucking her hips, trying to alleviate some of the pressure she can feel building inside her.

But Phil is focused on her pleasure only, and blocks her thigh open with his free hand, rubs his tongue against her, his fingers inside her.

Lara's left hand clutches at the bed-sheets in a feeble attempt to ground herself, but it's too late already. The coil snaps, and she climaxes against his tongue, her insides twitching around his fingers and a loud moan echoing in the bedroom.

It takes her a good minute to regain her senses, and when she comes down from her post-orgasm high, Phil is looking up at her, a satisfied smile on his face. He wipes her juices from his beard, and scoots to her side.

Lara notices that Phil is sporting a pretty decent case of raging wood, and feels kind of proud to have him in such a state after making him come just a while ago. She unconsciously licks her lips as she gazes between his legs, and when her eyes meet his again, he's wearing a mischievous smile.

"Like what you see ?", he cockily asks.

"I want you inside me", she dares despite her raging blush.

An interested eyebrow shoots up, and a split second after he's at his night table, rummaging through it until he retrieves a pack of condoms. "You sure you want this ?", he asks as he turns back to Lara, the slightest hint of doubt showing in his voice.

"Yeah", she earnestly nods.

He picks a condom from the pack, tears open its packaging and proceeds to slide it on his hard length. Then he hovers above her and lines himself up.

Lara bucks her hips towards his to wordlessly convey her want.

He seems to get the hint because soon he slowly enters her.

Her eyes fluttering shut, Lara moans when she finally feels him inside her, and again when he bottoms out. After a second or two to adjust to the new sensations, she looks up at Phil.

Brow furrowed, he opens his eyes and gazes down at her, eyes lingering on her lips.

She can tell he's resisting the urge to pound into her, because the way he throbs inside her pretty much gives him out. She places her left hand on his hip, keeping him close, and her right one goes to the back of his neck, caressing the short hair there. Then she pulls him closer for a kiss and starts grinding her hips against him.

Phil groans into the kiss but seems to get the hint, as he starts moving as well, slowly at first, experimentally.

"Yeah", she breathes out when their lips part, "More..."

Phil lets out a husky moan and speeds up his thrusts, sinking his length deep into her core and breathing more heavily.

"Fuck... Ooh, just like that...", Lara moans as she feels him rolling his hips against hers. She bucks her hips up to meet his and rub her clit against him. There, she can feel all of his length inside her, and she has a wondrous view...

Phil's pale body hovering above hers, straining to make her feel good, arms tense from supporting him, and that downright sinful hip roll he gives at the end of each thrust...

Lara's hands move to his back, nails gently scraping the sensitive skin.

He arches his back, groans and starts thrusting faster, apparently pleased by her doings.

She has a mischievous smile and keeps raking her nails against his back, sliding down until she reaches past the small of his back. She knows Phil has a fine ass, and she decides to indulge herself, sliding her hands further. Her fingers press into the hard muscle, and she uses her grip on him to meet him better. She feels the length of her clit tightly squeezed against him, and grinds earnestly.

"Ooh, fuck... You feel so good", he praises her in between lewd groans.

"So do you", she retorts, panting.

His jaw tightens, and he imposes a faster rhythm, pounding deep into her.

"Hanngh, harder", she moans as she keeps grinding her hips against his.

He wittingly complies, brow furrowed in the effort and body tense from straining to make them both feel good. He leans in for a bruising kiss, swallowing her whines and cries of pleasure.

Lara's lost in bliss, thoroughly fucked by the man she's been fantasizing about for months. She thinks it's perfect already, but-

"I wanna see you come", he gravelly says, green eyes locked onto her face contorted in pleasure.

Her grip tightens on his hips, and she yields to his ministrations, rubbing her clit against him in rhythm with his sharp thrusts. Empowered by the hungry look on his face, she defiantly says, "Make me."

Phil's eyebrow twitches, and he places his right hand over her throat, not quite squeezing but still asserting his dominance. He bangs her even faster now, slaps of skin against skin mixed with wet sounds echoing in the bedroom, and only barely covered by their moans.

Lara already had another orgasm steadily building up, but this is the last straw. The moment she has Phil's hand over her throat she has the weirdest feeling coursing through her every vein, and it's enough to make her topple over the edge. She comes on the spot, a loud wail accompanying a violent tremor that courses all of her body, every nerve ablaze and her skin tingling. She bites her lower lip as she regains her breath, and opens her eyes.

"Hmpf, so tight", Phil says in a strained voice as he places the hand that was over Lara's throat back on the bed next to her.

And Lara knows it's true, because she still feels her insides twitch around his throbbing length. She doesn't want to miss another occasion of seeing him climax, though, so she contracts her muscles around him, intent on making him come undone. She scrapes her nails against his back, harder this time, earning a lewd groan.

There are another few thrusts, more and more erratic, before Phil's whole body tenses, and he comes with a loud cry of ecstasy, violently throbbing inside her as he fills the condom. He breathes heavily as he comes down from cloud nine, and opens hazy eyes when his heart finally calms down.

Lara looks up at him, a satisfied smile on her face. She raises a hand to card her fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck, a gentle touch he leans into.

Then he leans down and tenderly kisses her, sighing into the kiss. When he leans back he cautiously pulls out, and leaves the cocoon of her warmth to discard the condom in the trash bin. He flops back on the bed and opens his arms for a hug.

Lara softly smiles and gladly accepts, comfortably snuggling against Phil. "That was so good", she murmurs against his shoulder where her head rests.

"Yeah", he breathes out, bringing his free hand to caress her hair. "Didn't know you were into me, though..."

Lara exhales a weak chuckle. "I guess we were both blind", she retorts.

Phil softly laughs. "How long have you been hiding this ?"

"A couple of months. Maybe three, now ?", she cringes.

"No way", he says, astonished, "How come I didn't know about this ?"

"I can make myself discreet", she explains. "If you hadn't woken me up earlier... I'm not sure I would have ever tried something."

Phil thoughtfully hums. "Well I'm glad I did, then."

"So am I", she murmurs as she places her thigh over his to snuggle even closer. Then she yawns.

Phil has a light chuckle. "Tired, now ?"

"Yeah, a bit", Lara admits.

"It's okay", Phil softly says, before turning the light off. His hold on Lara loosens a little as he relaxes and falls asleep once more.

As she drifts into slumber again, Lara feels happy to be in her crush's arms, sated from such amazing sex, and eager to see what awaits them now that they've opened their perspectives...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed :)


End file.
